Wish Granted!
by Kit-kitty505
Summary: Four friends, Clarise, Anya, Flara, and Donna experiment on a spell that will transport them into the Anime world! There's one problem though...they say the wrong spell and two unexpected visitors come in a strange way


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. That's me a disclaimer. I own Clarise, Anya, Donna, and Flara though.

Let the story begin when these four friends Clarise, Anya, Donna, and Flara are in their private classes. They were suppose to learn a new spell on how to defend yourself if someone knew that you were a person who can grant wishes(wish-makers). Now the story will begin at their homes...

Anya was in her room doing her magic homework. She didn't hear the knock on the door though, she was also too busy listening to her CD player.

"I'll get it..." Clarise said as she woke up from her nap. There were 3 more loud knocks on the door. Their two friends Flara and Donna were at the door waiting to experiment on their little spell that all of them were going to try out. "Are you all ready?" Donna asked, while preparing the spell, "Well Anya isn't ready, she can't hear us talking and she's doing some homework which is due in five months." Flara says annoyed by Anya. Flara walks up to Anya destroys her CD player. "Hey! What was that for! I was listening to my favorite song!" Anya starts to argue with Flara.

Soon after the fighting, they start saying some words for the spell. The spell was for transportation. The transportation spell was for going into the Anime world to any of their favorite anime shows. _Le-ve-deo-veo-quin-nev-e-teriqury-masu-luri-tuiy-juniuk-ke-lev-reuw-ouy-bail-se-me-le-ve-deo-veo-quin-teriqury! _They chanted the spell like it was a lullaby. Their voices were beautiful, though all of them skipped a little part and made a mistake when they repeated the first 8 letters of the chant at the end.

They all waited 24 hours until they were able to use the spell. Donna and Flara slept over. Clarise woke up in her room tired and still sleepy. Clarise felt something next to her when she went back to sleep. She tried to figure out what it was without having to get up again. "Anya, I know this is a prank so cut it out will you..."Clarise waited for a reply but it never came, "Anya...?" Clarise got annoyed by that so she picked up all of her pillows and her blankets. Clarise had found out she was sleeping with someone who was unexpected in the house. "Who are you!" Clarise yelled at the person sleeping next to her. The person turned to her awake. "Oh my god..." Clarise fainted in bed as she saw Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. Kurama was shocked when he saw he was sleeping next to a girl.  
**That's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it!**

Morning came, Anya, and Donna came into Clarise's room. "Clarise has **never** overslept in her whole life, wonder what's wrong, where's Flara? She doesn't sleep this late!" Donna complains. When they entered they found a person sitting beside Clarise, still asleep. "Oh my god!" they both scream. "No wonder Clarise overslept! She probably fainted from all the excitement that was going on here." Anya screams as she starts to flirt with her favorite anime character, and she faints too. Donna drags her to Flara's room to see the reason why she overslept. Donna thought it was probably because an anime character also appeared in her room and she fainted.

Donna was right, unfortunately it was Hiei who was that appeared. Hiei was looking around the room for a way out. In Flara's room there was **no exit** to go outside just locked doors and everything, almost everything was chained. "Oh my god!" Donna screamed and she quickly slammed the door shut before Hiei got out. Donna heard talking in Clarise's so Donna decided to listen. "H-how did you come into my world?" Clarise asked "I don't know either, I woke up finding myself sleeping next to you..."

Donna started peeking in a small hole that showed what Clarise was doing. Anya woke up from being unconscious, and pushed Donna aside. "Clarise had better not be doing anything to my about-to-become-my boyfriend!"Anya said while peeking into the hole as well. " Anya you're a little too young to have one and so does Clarise." Donna reminded "I'm 16! Of course I'm old enough! Besides Clarise is younger than me, she's just 14,Donna!" Anya corrected her "I forgot about that..."Donna replied.

In the afternoon, the girls tried to figure out a way to get Kurama and Hiei back to their world, except for Anya she didn't want Kurama to leave. "What might have caused this in the first place!" Donna asked everyone, "Well it could've been the spell we used...that's it! We kind of accidently used page 55..._How_ _to make Anime appear in your home._ The actual page is 65!" Clarise started getting frustrated, "What are you a walking encyclopedia!" Anya yelled at Clarise since she was even more angry that they were sending Kurama back. "I'm not a walking or talking encyclopedia! I wonder if my friends can just accept me for who I am for once!" Clarise continues to fight with Anya. "That's enough! Both of you!" Donna screamed to shut both Clarise and Anya up.

_**That's the end of the chapter. I can't think of any pairings, that's up to you and my sister.**_


End file.
